Midnight Treasure
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Llamaron a la puerta. Era una niña. Temblaba y lloraba, llevaba una hucha de porcelana en forma de conejito. Se la tendió. —Por favor —pidió, entre sollozos—. Mate al hombre malo. Por favor. [Para Midnighttreasure]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Midnighttreasure por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

Ya son más de las 00:00 aquí así que ya es 28 y ya puedo publicar tu regalo :)

.

.

* * *

 **Midnight Treasure**

* * *

.

Era medianoche. Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Cuando se asomó a la mirilla, la inesperada imagen que vio hizo que abriera sin pensárselo.

Era una niña. Larguirucha, probablemente alta para su edad, quizá de diez años. Tenía el ondulado pelo castaño recogido en una coleta despeinada. Su vestidito rosa con flecos apenas ocultaba los moratones y heridas de su cuerpo.

Temblaba y lloraba. Llevaba una hucha de porcelana en forma de conejito. Se la tendió.

—Por favor —pidió, entre sollozos—. Mate al hombre malo. Por favor.

Hiroaki le mandó callar. Hizo que pasara al interior, miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado, y cerró.

La niña entró con pasos vacilantes y se encontró con un niño rubio. Sus ojos azules parecían perforar su piel mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Abrazó más fuerte su hucha y trató de dejar de llorar.

Hiroaki, con un cigarro entre los labios, se sentó en una silla y le pidió que le contara su historia.

Un accidente de coche que se llevó la vida de sus padres. Un primo lejano como único familiar que podía quedarse a cargo de ella. Maltrato físico y psicológico durante los dos años que tardó en ahorrar. Escuchó al hombre malo hablando de contratar a un mercenario para que asustase a su exnovia y volviera con él, así que le robó del pantalón el papel con la dirección.

Al acabar de hablar, la niña se puso de rodillas, suplicante.

—Mate al hombre malo —pedía, llorando, tendiéndole la hucha—. Por favor, es todo lo que tengo. Tome mi tesoro.

El niño rubio tendió la mano a la niña para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hiroaki apagó su cigarro y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña.

—Quédate tu dinero y dime dónde puedo encontrar al hombre malo.

.

.

—Es estúpido que te dé miedo un payaso.

—¡No lo es! —replicó Mimi, indignada—. No pienso ver esa película, pon otra.

Yamato resopló. Cuando lo hacía, se parecía a su padre, como si estuviera más mayor de golpe, aunque solo fuera un crío.

Fue cambiando de canal hasta que Mimi dio un gritito y casi se le subió encima para quitarle el mando a distancia.

—¡Marmalade Boy! ¡Me encanta este anime! Trata de dos adolescentes que tienen que vivir juntos porque sus padres intercambian pareja, y claro surge algo entre ellos…

—Menuda cursilada. Y aparta, anda.

La chica volvió a sentarse bien y dejó el mando a distancia entre los dos, dándole a Yamato la opción de robarlo y cambiar de canal. Y aquello se repitió casi cada día. Se quejaba, se metía con ella y las cosas que le gustaban, pero siempre le dejaba elegir qué ver.

—En el fondo, eres un amor —le dijo una mañana Mimi, mientras preparaban el desayuno.

Él frunció el ceño como única respuesta y le dio un codazo para que bajase el fuego, porque empezaba a salpicar el contenido de la sartén.

—Ten cuidado. Venga, ahora echa un poco de sal…

Yamato podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero Mimi sabía la verdad. Por eso, cada cumpleaños, pedía de deseo a las velas que él siguiera en su vida otro año más.

.

.

Respiraba aceleradamente, intentando recuperar un ritmo normal.

El maldito Yamato apenas tenía un pelo fuera de su sitio.

—Déjalo ya, Mimi —dijo él—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Había sido su cantinela los últimos cuatro años. Cada vez que se entrenaban, cuando ella sentía que ya empezaba a llegar a sus límites, eso que Hiroaki decía que era necesario para avanzar… Yamato se echaba atrás.

Por eso no mejoraba del todo. Porque ninguno de ellos peleaba en serio con ella solo porque era una chica.

Pero ya no era esa niña que apareció en su puerta llorando. Por mucho que Hiroaki la hubiera adoptado, no era su padre. Ellos no podían seguir protegiéndola para siempre. Tenía muy claro lo que quería.

Así que se levantó, se recompuso todo lo que pudo y lanzó un puñetazo hacia Yamato. Él lo esquivó sin problemas, sin sudar ni una gota mientras ella se dejaba la piel en cada intento de alcanzarle.

Mimi ahogó un grito cuando el chico le hizo una llave que la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

—Vale ya. No vas a ganarme.

—Eso es solo porque tienes un año más que yo, y muchos más de práctica.

—Y porque soy más fuerte, y rápido.

—Mi cuerpo también está creciendo —murmuró ella, enfurruñada.

Algo cambió en el gesto de Yamato que hizo que se diera cuenta de que él lo sabía. Y le dio una idea.

Con una pierna, dio un golpe a la rodilla de Yamato e hizo que perdiera un punto de apoyo. Pegó su cuerpo al de él, dejando que notara todas sus recientes curvas, y escuchó cómo se le escapaba el aliento de golpe.

Aprovechó el instante de distracción para invertir posiciones y hacerle una llave para inmovilizarlo.

—Los hombres sois muy fáciles de manejar —le susurró, en el oído, antes de levantarse y dejarlo allí, con una capa de sudor y la respiración acelerada.

Mimi 1 - Yamato 967.

.

.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó una noche, durante una cena fría y silenciosa.

—No se nota mucho su ausencia —le respondió Hiroaki, con voz cansada—. Tú cocinas igual de bien, y limpias…

—No hablo de eso. —Los ojos de Mimi estaban brillantes.

—Está mejor lejos de mí. Lejos de esta vida de la que ya no sé salir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No me debes nada, llegaste como un tesoro a medianoche y yo solo me aseguré de protegerlo.

Era, probablemente, lo más largo que Hiroaki le había dicho a alguien en mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió.

—Te equivocas. No me he metido en esto porque crea que te deba algo más que gratitud.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque hay injusticias en las calles que nadie se encarga de hacer pagar.

—Puedes acabar transformada en algo que odias. Hazme caso.

Hiroaki parecía más viejo y cansado con cada palabra. Mimi sabía que él tenía razón. Pero eso no iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión.

.

.

Se agazapó, en guardia, y miró a su alrededor.

Tres hombres armados la rodeaban. Uno de ellos había sido su objetivo, uno de los jefecillos de una mafia, la contraria la había contratado para secuestrarlo. Pero la cosa se había descontrolado.

—Me parece que vamos a divertirnos contigo, preciosa —dijo el tipo, levantando su arma.

Mimi sonrió.

El primer shuriken se enterró entre las cejas del hombre a su derecha. El hilo de sangre dejó a los otros dos paralizados unos preciosos segundos que ella aprovechó para saltar sobre el hombre a su izquierda y noquearle. El otro, el que era su objetivo, disparó. La bala fue dar en uno de sus hombres que Mimi había usado como escudo.

El segundo shuriken dio en la mano del tipo y soltó su pistola. Pocos minutos después ya estaba dormido con cloroformo y maniatado en el maletero de un coche.

— _Buen trabajo_ —se escuchó la voz de Koushiro, en el auricular que llevaba Mimi.

—¿Cómo me han descubierto?

— _Violeta ya está tratando de averiguarlo. Sospechamos que hay un traidor en la mafia que nos ha contratado._

—Típico. ¿Dónde es el lugar de entrega?

— _Gira la segunda a la derecha. Después ve recto quinientos metros y toma la primera salida en la rotonda. Llegarás a un descampado…_

Mimi dejó de escuchar a Koushiro.

Se había parado en un semáforo y, a su derecha, vio algo que no le gustó nada. Una pareja gritándose, el chico levantando la mano para intimidar a la chica y después arrastrándola a la fuerza a un callejón.

El semáforo se puso en verde y alguien tras ella pitó. En lugar de seguir las indicaciones de Koushiro, aparcó el coche de cualquier manera sobre la acera, con su rehén aún en el maletero, y bajó del vehículo. No tardó en escuchar la voz de Miyako.

— _¡No, Midnight, tienes que hacer la entrega!_

—Eso puede esperar, Violeta, esto no.

— _Te estás arriesgando demasiado…_

—¿Sabes que tu pelo ni siquiera es violeta? Deberías apodarte lila o incluso lavanda.

— _Pues tu apodo es demasiado largo, Midnight Treasure..._

— _T_ _ienes solo tres minutos de ventaja_ —las interrumpió Koushiro— _, ya han encontrado a los dos muertos que has dejado atrás._

—Es más que suficiente, Odiseo.

Caminó a paso firme pero tranquilo, para no llamar la atención. Escuchó los gritos de la pareja mientras se adentraba al callejón. Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la chica recibía un empujón que la tiró al suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido, retorció el brazo del chico. Después le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y le dio un codazo en la nariz. El rojo era su color favorito en esas situaciones.

Cuando iba a darle un nuevo golpe, los gritos de la chica la detuvieron.

—Mereces algo mejor que este imbécil, ¿sabes? Aprende a cuidar de ti misma.

Mimi se marchó sin esperar su reacción a sus palabras. Volvió al coche sin dejar de escuchar el parloteo de Miyako, alabándola.

Ella no estaba feliz.

— _No puedes ayudar a quien no se deja_ —le dijo Koushiro, adivinando lo que pensaba. Mimi apretó las manos en el volante.

—Repíteme la dirección de entrega.

.

.

El humo despedía un olor familiar, casi hogareño. Lo aspiró como si fuera a calmarle la soledad.

—No te esperaba —dijo Mimi, sincera—. El entierro es mañana.

—¿Sabes quién fue?

—¿Es lo único que vas a decirme después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

Yamato dio una larga calada al cigarro, pareciéndose a su padre más que nunca. Pero al mirarla siempre había tenido algo que solo le pertenecía a él. Parecía congelarla.

—Mi padre ha sido asesinado. Sé que dicen que fue un atraco, pero tú y yo sabemos cómo era él realmente.

—No pienso responderte hasta que no seas más amable, Yama. Tú también me has echado de menos. Nos hemos criado juntos…

—No eres mi hermana.

—¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?

Se miraron a los ojos largamente. Después, Mimi suspiró.

—No sé quién fue. Sé lo mismo que tú.

—Averígualo.

—Que te ayude tu hermano.

El golpe que Yamato dio en la pared, justo junto a la cabeza de la chica, no la intimidó. Se lo esperaba.

—No le metas en esto. No tiene que saberlo. Tiene una vida normal.

—Va a venir mañana al entierro. También tu madre. Dime, ¿la música te sirve realmente para alejarte de lo que eres? Estás igual de entrenado que yo, y no haces nada…

—Exacto, no mato personas, ni secuestro, ni robo…

—Ni salvas. —Mimi levantó la barbilla, sin intimidarse—. Puede que haya hecho cosas cuestionables, pero nunca he herido a alguien que no hubiera hecho mal antes. Y la única forma de conocerlos, es estar entre ellos.

Yamato se apartó de golpe, frustrado, y se revolvió el pelo.

—Conseguirás que te maten —dijo, con desprecio, antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

.

.

Mimi se pintaba las uñas con cuidado. Koushiro parecía nervioso, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener que ser parte de la acción.

—Llamas mucho la atención —le susurró ella—. Venga, mírame y finge que esto es una cita.

—No puedo hacer eso, Miya se pondría celosa.

—Solo es una actuación —se quejó Mimi, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pues al menos finge que no estás espiando a alguien.

Koushiro sudó la gota gorda y miró a su alrededor, nervioso por si alguien los había escuchado. Ella se rio y aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su espalda. El hombre al que vigilaban salía de una tienda cargado de bolsas, le acompañaban sus hijas y todos parecían muy animados.

Mimi notó una punzada en el corazón. Escocía, pero ya no como antaño. Estaba hecha al dolor.

— _Teníamos razón_ —dijo la voz de Miyako en sus auriculares—. Hay movimiento en el edificio de enfrente.

—Es la hora. Nos vemos en un rato, Kou.

El chico le dedicó una mirada, la misma que antes de cada misión, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Era un buen compañero. Le lanzó un beso mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor y Koushiro sacaba su portátil.

— _Violeta, te conecto ya. Recordad, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que tienen un intruso en el sistema._

— _Lo recibo, Odiseo. Desactivando las cámaras de seguridad._

—Tendría que haberme hecho espía, ya lo parecemos —comentó Mimi, mientras se acicalaba mirándose en el espejo del ascensor.

— _¡Sí! ¡Con aparatitos como un pintalabios láser!_

— _Chicas, concentraos, por favor._

— _Perdón, perdón. Ascensor detenido en la planta alta. Tu turno, Midnight Treasure._

Mimi destapó la trampilla de la parte superior y subió al techo del ascensor. Desde ahí, trepó por la pared y los cables una planta más y se metió por el escape de la ventilación.

— _Midnight en la azotea. El objetivo está a las diez, a veinte metros —_ dijo Koushiro—. _Está actuando ya._

La chica llegó al borde de la azotea. Se remangó el vestido largo que llevaba y fue sacando, de los amarres en las piernas, las piezas del arma para volver a montarla. Gafas para que el sol no la cegase y el francotirador apoyado en el bordillo para mayor precisión. A través de la mira, apuntó al hombre que veía en la ventana del edificio de enfrente.

— _Ha cargado el arma_ —avisó Miyako—. _Va a disparar._

El ricachón al que habían estado vigilando y sus hijas salían en ese momento del Centro Comercial. El hombre del edificio de enfrente apuntó, pero no vio el punto rojo que aparecía en su propia cabeza.

Mimi disparó. Sin un atisbo de duda. Y el asesino se desplomó, antes de poder asesinar.

El ricachón les pagó bien por su trabajo de protección. Pero Mimi no hacía aquello por dinero.

.

.

Recibió una llamada. Llevaba más de un año sin escuchar esa voz, pero la reconocería en cualquier lugar y tiempo.

—A las dos en el pub de al lado de tu casa.

No pudo responder. Solo pudo ponerse su mejor vestido y pintarse los labios de rosa.

La esperaba en un reservado, lleno de respuestas y de cansancio.

—Sé quién lo hizo —dijo, a modo de saludo.

—Yama, no puedes esperar que vaya a ayudarte si no tienes un mínimo de educación.

—No he pedido tu ayuda.

—Es la única razón por la que me llamarías aquí, de forma clandestina. —Mimi no se amedrentó y le aguantó la mirada.

—Contigo no tengo que seguir formalidades —dijo, pillándola desprevenida.

—¿Así que puedes ser un borde, otra vez? —Yamato apretó los dientes.

—Estaba triste. Y preocupado. Y me sentía culpable.

—¿Eso es una disculpa? Nunca creí que viviría para escucharla…

—Mimi…

—No fue tu culpa. Tampoco la mía.

—Si hubiera seguido con vosotros, tal vez…

—No, Yama, no hagas eso.

La chica se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano. La última vez que sus dedos se habían rozado aún eran adolescentes y no habían tocado tanta sangre ajena.

—Soy policía.

La mano de Mimi se congeló. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de poder mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Vienes a arrestarme?

—Vengo a pedirte ayuda para que paremos la banda de mercenarios más secreta y peligrosa de las últimas dos décadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque papá la dirigía. Porque ellos lo mataron.

Probablemente, debería haber esperado algo así. Pero pensó, inocente ella, que haber sido adoptada y entrenada por Hiroaki significaba que sería sincero.

Se equivocaba.

—Solo nos protegía, al mantenernos ajenos a eso —dijo al final, haciendo que Yamato levantara la cabeza para mirarla—. No quería esta vida. No sé sus razones, pero sé que no era malo. Y voy a ayudarte a vengarlo.

Esa vez, fue él quien agarró la mano de Mimi. Con la misma fuerza que aquella vez en la que se enteró que su hermano estaba enfermo. Vulnerable. No queriendo afrontarlo solo.

.

.

Miraba distraídamente a su alrededor por el local. Su copa seguía intacta en su mano. No tardó en aparecer el hombre al que buscaba. Eiji, un viejo amigo de Hiroaki. Recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces por casa.

Buscó a Yamato con la mirada, al otro lado del bar. Ya había visto a Eiji.

Esperaron a que hubiera bebido un poco de más y Mimi se acercó a él, contoneándose al ritmo de la música.

Bailó, le habló al oído y se encargó de encandilarlo. Eiji no la reconoció. Le pidió que la llevara a un hotel y le hiciera cosas indecentes. El hombre, completamente atrapado en su juego, pagó a toda prisa y la llevó a un love hotel que había cerca.

Una vez en la habitación, Mimi se bajó lentamente la cremallera del vestido. Dejando ver, no solo su cuerpo y su ropa interior, también una larga daga que apoyó contra la garganta de Eiji.

—Un placer volver a verte —dijo, con dulzura.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

—Hay alguien que tiene unas preguntas para ti.

La puerta, que Mimi había dejado entreabierta, se movió. Yamato entró en la habitación y cerró tras él. Dio una rápida mirada a la chica.

—¿Era necesario?

—¿Qué? No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, y ese vestido no me deja moverme con libertad…

—Luego discutiremos eso.

Ella enarcó una ceja y él supo que era una pelea que tenía perdida de antemano.

Eiji, con la daga aún contra su garganta, contó todo lo que querían saber y más.

Los mercenarios habían descubierto, un año atrás, que durante todo aquel tiempo Hiroaki solo había estado dirigiéndolos para tenerlos controlados. Para asegurarse de que no herían a quien no lo mereciera. Para limpiar las calles, de una forma que las autoridades no se atrevían a hacer o la corrupción no les dejaba. Y, la peor parte para los mercenarios, había decidido que ya era tiempo de entregarlos a las autoridades porque estaba viejo y empezaban a descontrolársele algunos.

Por eso lo mataron.

—¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto, Eiji? —preguntó Yamato.

—No soy de sus hombres. No soy nada de eso. Solo me encargaba de poner en contacto a clientes con mercenarios. Nada más. Hiroaki me lo contó todo, y se aseguró de que me vierais, para que llegado el momento os enteraseis de la verdad.

—Muy conveniente para ti, claro…

Mimi paró a Yamato cuando empezó a sacar su arma. Se miraron.

—No puedes creerle —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella—. Es la única persona que Hiroaki nos enseñó, todo lo demás lo mantuvo en secreto, a nosotros nos mantuvo en secreto…

—No puedes confiar en la bondad de la gente tan a la ligera, ¿no has aprendido nada?

—Sí que lo he hecho.

Sacó un botecito de a saber dónde y lo puso bajo la nariz de Eiji. El hombre cayó inconsciente y ella se levantó, empezando a vestirse de nuevo.

—Nos lo llevamos —dijo, autoritaria—. Kou y Miya lo mantendrán cautivo hasta que esto termine y se confirme su historia, o al revés. Le sacarán también información.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer, si se puede saber?

—Lo que Hiroaki quería.

.

.

Tenía la respiración acelerada y le goteaba el sudor por la nuca. Notaba, pegado a su espalda, el cuerpo cálido de Yamato y supo que estaba igual.

Levantó la katana y volvió a posición de ataque.

—No deberíais haberos metido donde no os llamaban. —Eiji se rio, petulante—. La clave de una buena mentira es ocultarla entre mucha verdad. ¿No os enseñó nada Hiroaki?

—¿Dónde están mis amigos? —preguntó Mimi, furiosa.

—Eso ya no te importa. Vas a morir.

—Tú eres el que va a morir —rugió Yamato.

Aquello se convirtió en una danza sangrienta.

Mimi giró sobre sí misma, cercenando cuellos, se agachó para esquivar ataques, clavó shurikens en frentes y pechos. Yamato envistió contra Eiji, pero una mujer con un sable lo atacó y tuvo que retroceder.

El rojo tintaba el suelo, el techo y las paredes. La piel de Mimi estaba manchada de sangre ajena, y también suya. Los ojos de Yamato parecían más azules rodeados de tanto carmesí.

La mujer del sable decidió avanzar al ver que más hombres inútiles caían. Pero se encontró con la katana de Mimi en medio de su camino.

Acero contra acero, salpicando sangre, las dos mujeres se batieron moviéndose por toda la sala. Ningún arma de fuego, para no alertar a los vecinos, era la única regla de ese encuentro. Yamato y Mimi habían asistido fingiendo que eran clientes, pero se toparon con la sonrisa socarrona de Eiji y una decena de personas.

La mujer del sable era buena. Consiguió derribar a Mimi, aunque estaba claro que no era su objetivo, porque aprovechó el segundo de ventaja para atacar a Yamato, que corría hacia Eiji.

El sable se hundió en un estómago.

Se hizo el silencio de pronto. Después se escuchó un alarido. Golpes en la puerta. Un montón de policías surgiendo de la nada y ordenando que todos levantasen las manos.

—He pagado la deuda a tu padre —susurró Mimi—. Ya sabes, interponiéndome entre la muerte y tú...

—Te vas a poner bien —replicó Yamato, entre dientes, agarrándole la cabeza.

—Me has traicionado —acusó ella, casi con diversión.

—No, has estado ayudando a la policía, aunque sin saberlo.

—He hecho cosas malas, me encarcelarán…

—No si te unes a nosotros.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo.

Yamato se inclinó para besarla. Sabían, ambos, a sangre.

—Hazlo por mí —pidió. Era la primera vez que Mimi lo veía llorar.

—No puedo —repitió—. Aunque te quiero. Y si te importo… me ayudarás a escapar.

Su segundo beso no supo a sangre. Supo a despedida. Y fue bastante después.

Con Mimi recuperada y al volante de un coche robado, con Koushiro y Miyako en el asiento trasero, sintiéndose en deuda con ella porque se les escapase el secuestrado y dispuestos a acompañarla en su vida justiciera.

.

.

El humo del cigarro olía familiar. Olía a casa.

—Debería dejar de fumar, agente —dijo la mujer, sentada entre sensual y elegantemente en su lujosa butaca.

—Una vieja amiga solía decírmelo.

—Pues debería hacerle caso a esa amiga —puso especial énfasis en la palabra «amiga»—, no tiene usted ya veinte años… En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Buscamos a un terrorista —explicó el agente Ichijouji—, nuestras fuentes creen que fue visto entrando aquí, señorita Midnight.

—¿Aquí? ¡Qué terrible! Déjenme una fotografía y se la enseñaré a mis chicas, quizá alguna lo recuerda. Pueden hablar con Violeta, que trabaja en la recepción, lleva un registro de nuestros clientes. Es confidencial, por supuesto, pero supongo que ustedes tienen una orden.

—No, no aún…

—En ese caso, cuando la tengan, podrán consultar nuestro registro. Mientras tanto enseñaré las fotografías a las chicas. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un rato con alguna de ellas antes de que se marchen? ¿Un baile quizá? Recuerden que aquí se mira pero no se toca.

Yamato enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Ken se sonrojó y también rechazó el ofrecimiento. La mujer solo pudo reírse y despedirse de ellos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Yamato recordó que se había dejado el mechero en el despacho de la mujer, así que le pidió a su compañero que fuera yendo a comisaría, por suerte habían ido cada uno en su moto. Volvió sobre sus pasos por la mansión del placer llamada Midnight Treasure hasta el despacho de la dueña.

Mimi ya lo esperaba desnuda.

Se dedicaron en uno al otro durante largos minutos que se les hicieron escasos. Después, ella le tendió un papel con datos.

—El terrorista que buscáis, Kou me ha impreso todo lo que sabemos de él, dicho por él y por otros clientes.

—Bien. —Yamato le mordió el cuello—. ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso de Kou?

—¿Tengo que ponerme yo celosa de Ichijouji? Es muy guapo. —Sintió la risa del chico contra su garganta.

—Vale, pregunta estúpida.

—La verdad es que sí, podrías hacer muchas otras preguntas.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Como si te quiero.

—Creía que eso ya estaba claro.

—El amor es una planta, hay que regarlo.

—Lo sé, por eso te he comprado un anillo. —A Mimi le brillaron los ojos.

—No podemos casarnos, ya lo sabes.

—No aquí, con nuestros nombres reales. Pero sí en otro país con identidades falsas.

—¿Me pides que lo dejemos todo y nos fuguemos? Aún podemos ayudar mucho, aún hay mucho que limpiar en las calles, y este sitio donde se consigue tanta información no va a funcionar bien sin mí…

—Te pido que me prometas que, cuando llegue el momento, empezaremos de cero en algún lugar.

Se besaron hasta que les dolieron los labios.

* * *

Nombre en clave de Mimi en honor a la cumpleañera, nombre de Miyako por su pelo y nombre de Koushiro porque es tan listo como Odiseo (que ideó el caballo de Troya).

Intenté escribirte algo con gore y se me quedó a medio camino jajaja pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración. El leve Kouyako no sé de dónde ha salido pero ha sido natural así que ahí lo he dejado. Y nada, quería escribirte algo diferente así que espero que te haya gustado.

¡Feeeeeliz cumpleaños! Supongo que te lo diré, aunque sea de forma atrasada, cuando vengas a verme, que además ya queda poquito (¡qué ganas!). Disfruta mucho de tu día, o celébralo cuando puedas. Aunque te haces la dura sé que te gustan mis halagos y cariños así que: ya sabes lo importante que eres para mí, lo genial persona que eres y lo mucho que admiro que seas tan trabajadora, así que aquí tienes un regalo más de todos los que espero hacerte para que des cuenta de lo especial que eres. Te quiero mucho :)

(¡Gracias a quienes me lean!)


End file.
